Time Will Tell
by Mizuki Huntress
Summary: This is a story I'm working on didn't steal it from any book or movie : What happens to a girl when one night changes her life. She sets forth on an adventure with a vampire, werewolf, and a Frankenstein/android. Rate M for lemon Eventually
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

They looked over the massive table stacked with books, maps, journals of both the evil scientist and from other people that were taken from his laboratory. Lilly looked out over the massive stacks and couldn't help to wounder where to start. She reached out to the closes book, at the same time so did Victor's, their hand gently brushed against each others and she quickly pulled hers back. She moved to the other end of the table and stared down long and hard while Victor picked up the book. He looked at it with eyes so concentrated on it, then with a loud groan he slammed the book down. "Ms. Stark, why? Why would you want to be around us now? Be around monsters?" Victor said with eyes that look like daggers at her. She was shocked, why would he say he was a monster? But then again, she knew the answer. He was a vampire, his team members were a werewolf and a version of a Frankenstein/android. If only they knew that the real monster was in front of them. A monster that looks human on the outside but on the inside has all the power to create or...destroy. She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes, she also thank goodness the gown she was wearing covered the massive bruise on her right side just below her ribs. "Mr. Night, what I choose to do with my life is my business. But more importantly, you and the team are not the monsters. It's those who choose to do wrong to others, that do all that they can for their own gain without caring for others. We fight the real monsters out there, if you truly believe that you are a monster. Then why did you save me back there? You could have easily just saved yourself." Lilly asked with confidence. Before Victor could say anything she turned around and walked briskly through the library doors.

Chapter 1

Lilly woke up on the train she had boarded, bound for Tennessee. There she would get on the companies truck and they would drive her to the company building. She had boarded the train in Texas and stayed awake to read most of the file she had been given. She had been asked to join a team to help protect humanity and she was more then willing to do the job. Ever sense Lilly had a dream that changed her life 5 years ago, she would do anything to help humanity.

Lilly stared out the window of the train and watch the world pass her by. She looked back to that day, she had woken up from a dream of her surrounded by six dragons. One was a pure white like fresh fallen snow, one was a sort of gold color, another was like a sea-foam green like the ocean. There was one that was a mix of green and brown, there was one that was red and orange like a roaring fire, and the last one was black like she was looking into the very deepest part of a cave. At first Lilly, was scared of the dragons but then she did something she thought she would never do if it was real.

She ran a hand over one of them, but it did feel real to her. Like the scales on them was real, quickly Lilly woke from that dream and jumped out of bed. She flicked the light on and there was nothing there in her room, she looked down at her hand and there were shed scales on her fingers. And then something was wrong, Lilly could tell something wasn't right. She looked into the mirror, on the outside she looked normal. But she looked closer, looked into her eyes.

They looked like something was swirling in them, she looked closer and saw things in them. In the irises, she could see what looked to be water, fire, earth, wind, a light, and a what could only be described as darkness. Lilly jumped back and rubbed her eyes, she quickly pulled her hands away from her face and looked at them. The scales were gone, she looked at her face and they weren't there. Whatever was going on in her irises, it had stopped.

For a second, she thought she had lost her mind and shrugged it off. But as she was about to crawl back into her queen size bed, between her silk sheets. She knew that she had been changed, that she wasn't the same as she was before she went to bed. She crawled in and lay down, she tried to go to sleep but sleep didn't come. In the morning and there after, she traveled a lot.

Searching for answer but never found any. Then one day a man came up to her in a library, handed her a package and said a man had told him to give it to her. She opened it and that is what had brought her to where she was, heading on a train to some unknown location. She had looked over the note a dozen times, it had said that they could probably help with whatever she was searching for. Then it gave instructions on where to go and what to do.

She had hoped she didn't make a big mistake. As the train started to slow down to come to it's final stop, she started to gather her belongings. With shaky hands she threw her duffel bag over her shoulder and a small carry on in her other hand. As she got off the train, men in suites walked towards her. For a second, Lilly thought of running but why did she have to run.

A man with long blond hair worn back into a small tight pony tail, he wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. "Ms. Stark?" he asked with a questionable look on his face. "Yes?" Lilly responded. Then man then smiled a friendly smile while his partner started to look around. "Welcome, I'm Lance Maxwell. We were asked to come and pick you up." the blond hair man said.

Lilly returned the smile but really didn't know what to think of the situation. "Are there any other belongings we need to get?" The other man asked finally looking at her. Lilly looked at the man, he had short dark brown hair that he had spiked. Like his partner, he wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. "Yes, I have a large suitcase that I had to check in." Lilly said.

The men nodded and walked with her to the baggage place to get her suitcase. When the bags came down, Lilly groaned a bit remembering how heavy it was. "Forgive me if I'm a bit slow, this thing is a bit heavy." Lilly said as she saw her bag getting near. Both men raised an eyebrow towards her, then she reached for her bag. As she did, the man with the short brown hair reached for it.

Their hands touched just barely and she pulled hers back. The man grabbed her bag and placed it on the ground for a second. "Is this your bag?" He asked with his chocolate eyes peeping over the sunglasses. "Yes." Lilly said. With a confident smile, the man lifted the bag and threw it on his shoulder.

She blinked a couple of times, her suitcase weighted the standard 50lbs. Which didn't seem like a lot for most people but for her it was heavy. The guy just turned and walked towards the pick-up doors with her and the blond guy following. "Forgive Blake, we just got off of a mission and he tends to be a bit cocky at times. More when he isn't tired." Lance whispered to her. "I heard that." The man carrying her suitcase said back.

Lilly couldn't help but to laugh a bit, she gave a slight smile with a nod. "But to be honest, he's a lot easier to be around then Victor." Lance said. "Ain't that the truth." Blake said as he put her suitcase in a back of a black van. "You said a mission, are you guys spy's or something?" Lilly asked as she set her carry on and duffel bag into the back of the van. Blake just chuckled and Lance looked at her with a confused look. "I'm sorry, I wasn't given much information about what you guys do. I'm beginning to wounder how your company can help me." Lilly said as she walked to the back passenger side door.

"You can sit up front, gives me more room to lay down and take a nap." Blake said opening the front passenger side door. Lilly had started to climb in and Blake gave her a helping hand into the front seat. _His hand feels surprisingly warm,_ Lilly thought. Lance got into the driver's seat while Blake climbed in the seat behind her. At first she could feel his eyes on her then she heard rustling behind her, she turned around to see him laying down but his shirt and jacket were opened.

As Lance started the car, Lilly was eyeballing Blake. He had a sort of earthy tan going on, he had muscles but not like he was made of them. She looked him up and down, she could see his ribs almost and he had abs, boy did he have abs. She looked at his face and had to hold back a laugh, he had used his tie as a blindfold. Lilly turned around to face forward and noticed they were already on the road. "You never did answer my question." Lilly pointed out.

"Please hold all questions until after the tour." Lance said with a chuckle. "He means, your questions will be answered when you go through the briefing with Lee." Blake said still laying down. "Who is Lee?" Lilly asked. "Mr. Leon is our team leader, Lee Leon." Lance said. "Oh, I'm Blake Hall." Blake said.

"You'll meet all of the team, though I don't think you'll like meeting Victor. But don't take anything he says or dose too personal, he kinda likes to be by himself." Lance said in a matter fact tone. "Why?" Lilly asked. "We aren't suppose to tell you too much, Mr. Leon is afraid we would scare you away." Lance said. "And when did we care about what he wants?" Blake said as he sat up and removed is makeshift blindfold.

"You may have no respect for the man, but I do." Lance said. "I have respect, just don't trust the guy." Blake said. As Lilly looked back and forth between the two, she couldn't help wounder why Blake wouldn't trust this man they were talking about. "You better get some rest, it's a long drive and Mr. Leon likes to talk..." Lance said until he was interrupted. "Boy dose he ever." Blake said as he lay down.

Lilly was about to press for more information but figured it would be better if she didn't. She stared out the window for what seemed like hours and watch as the scenery never changed. Or at least it didn't seem to change sense all she saw was trees, lost of them. Before long, Lilly had fallen asleep while it moved down the road. "Hey Blake, why do you think Lee wants her to join us?" Lance asked back to him in a whisper.

"I don't know, it's not like he needs another assistant or the doctor needs another nurse." Blake said. "Yeah, but she isn't here to do any of that. She is going out on missions with us." Lance said. "Than you know more then me, because I wasn't even told that." Blake said now looking at Lilly's seat. "You know Victor isn't going to be too happy when he finds out." Lance said. "He isn't happy we are getting a new member but I doubt any one told him its a women." Blake said.

Lance just stayed quiet and kept his yes on the road. _God, I hope Lee doesn't put us in a mission that can get her killed_, Lance thought to himself. It was several hours before Lance pulled up to the gates to a giant mansion. Lilly woke up just as the gates were opening and rubbed her eyes to remove the sleep from them. She looked up in awe at the mansion, it was huge. Not huge as in tall, but huge as in wide.

"Don't bother trying to count the rooms, most of the place is underground." Blake said sitting up. She turned around to see that Blake had removed his jacket and shirt. She noticed he had scars up and down his upper arm that stopped half way to his elbow. Blake followed her stare and smiles, _what could she be thinking when she sees these? _Before Lilly could have any question, the van pulled into the garage.

Lilly was about to take her seat belt off when Lance stopped her. "You may want to keep it on for just a bit longer." Lance said with a smile. That's when she heard noises that sound like a loud engine, closes thing she could compare it to was the starting of a plane engine. Then every thing seem to get taller, no they were getting smaller. She looked out her window and saw that the garage's floor was lowering.

"Don't worry, we wont let anything bad happen to you." Lance said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Lilly looked at him for a second then sat back in her seat, there was nothing she could do. Slowly the floor rouse up until soon they were in a large room filled with cars and people. When the van reached the bottom floor, Lilly look up to where they had come down at. The roof had closed and there were lights keeping the room well lit.

She looked at Lance, who gave her a nod, and she undid her seat belt. Lilly slowly got out of the van and Blake walked up to her first, he had put back on his white button up shirt and hand was carrying his jacket in his arm with his shades on top of his head. "The crew will get your bags and take them to your room, Shall we?" Blake said then offered up his arm. Lilly blushed lightly while taking his arm and they started walking with Lance behind them. Lance had tossed the keys to the van to some one when she had stopped dead set in her tracks.

"Is that a 1970Ford Mustang Convertible?"Lilly asked. "Yes, how did you know?" Lance asked. "I've always dreamed about having a car like this." Lilly said as she walked over to the car. Blake and Lance followed her as she said everything there was to know about the car. Blake's and Lance's jaw drop for a few, then Blake busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked as she and Lance looked at Blake. "I think Victor is going to have a run for his money." Blake said as he slowly stop laughing. "Why dose he say that?" Lilly asked Lance. "Because you spat out more information about this car then Victor, and this is Victor's favorite car." Lance said. Blake had than walked over to her and offered his arm again but this time Lance had offered his other arm.

As they walked on down, they passed several cars. "Wow, you've got a lot of cars." Lilly said "Victor had a lot of time to collect them." Lance said. They then entered a pair of double doors, into a hallway with a lot of doors. "Wow, what are all these doors for?" Lilly asked.

"They are for the employees." a women said that was standing a few feet away. Lilly, Blake, Lance stopped in front of her. This women was slim yet fit, her cherry red hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her hazel eyes was focus on sort of clipboard, behind a pair of glasses. She wore a long sleeve white button up t-shirt.

She wore a long black silk skirt with a slit up to the knee. She wore a black stilettos heels that stopped half way up her calf. "I'm Renee Clark, you can call me either Renee or Ms. Clark. Do not give me any nick names, I get that enough from Blake." she said while still looking down at her clipboard. "Blake, Lance, will you please go and tell Victor to go get ready. You four will be leaving for a mission in about eight hours." Renee said. Blake groan until Renee gave him a sharp glare from over her glasses.

Lance and Blake had gently removed their arms from Lilly's. "We'll see you later OK?" Lance asked. Lilly nodded then watched as Lance and Blake started to walk away. But then Lance stopped followed soon after, Lance turned towards Renee. "All will be explain before the mission, now go." Renee said.

Blake was about to say something but Renee interrupted him by pointing further down the hall. They left and Renee finally looked up from her clipboard. "So, you are Lilly. Well, we have a lot to do in eight hours." Renee said. "Ms. Clark, what did you mean when you told them "you four"?" Lilly asked. "Well, after the briefing, we'll introduce you to the whole team, then your training will start. After all that, you'll be going on the mission with the boys." Renee said as she reaches for the door nob to her left.

"Wait, me go on missions. You really think I'll be ready for it?" Lilly asked. Renee opened the door and smiled at Lilly. "I'm sure we'll have you trained well enough until you get back." Renee said while holding the door open. Lilly walked into the room to see a man in what looked like he was wearing a suit. "Don't worry Ms. Stark, the gentlemen will protect you." The man said.

"And who are you?" Lilly asked. "My apologize, I'm Lee Leon. I'm the team superior." The man said as he held out his hand. As Lilly took his hand and shakes hands with him, she looked at him more carefully. His hair was black with some white strikes, it stopped at the nape of his neck. His suit was black with a white button up shirt, he also wore a black tie.

His skin was kinda between a tan and pale, his eyes were a green shade with a small ring of blue around the iris. His nose was a bit crooked, like it hand been broken at some point. "Mr. Leon, maybe you can shed some light on what is going on." Lilly said while letting go of his hand. "Yes, of course. Please, have a seat." Lee said. Lilly looked around and saw a circular table with six chairs around it. Lilly sat down, Lee sat on her left and Renee sat on her right.

"Renee will shed some light on the organization and I will on how we can help you." Lee said. Lilly looked at Renee with a confused look. "You'll think we are weird, but I assure you everything I'm going to tell you is true." Renee said. A small part of the ceiling opened up and what looked to be a flat screen TV came down. Renee started to tap on her clipboard, Lilly looked closer and saw it was more of an IPad.

The TV turned on and pulled Lilly's attention to it. "Lets start with the team. Sadly, the first one is Victor." Renee said as a sort of profile came up on the screen. Lilly noticed there were some stuff missing on the profile. "There is no picture, nor a date of birth." Lilly said. "Yes, umm how can one put this? We don't know when he was born and he refuses to tell us. As for his picture, he just refused to let us take it. You see, Victor Night is a very special vampire." Renee said.

Lilly head automatically snapped towards Renee and she started to think she was going crazy. "Like I said before, everything I'm going to tell you is true." Renee said. "OK, I'll bite. What kind of vampire?" Lilly asked as she slowly turned her head back to the screen. "A very bitter one, if you ask me. But don't worry too much, we give him blood tablets. Or he can feed off of other vampires, which he doesn't like to do." Renee said.

"I thought vampires drink human blood." Lilly said. "Some do and some don't" Renee said. "Has Victor ever tried human blood?" Lilly asked. "Yes, he got violently ill. Once he almost died by how ill he got." Lee said. "Lets move on, shall we?" Renee said as another profile came up on the screen.

Lilly smiled as she recognized the person, it was non other then Blake. "You've meet Blake Hall, He is a hell hound. To put that in a simple term, he is a werewolf that can control his change." Renee said. The profile then changed to Lance's profile, Lilly couldn't help but notice that Lance's picture looked a bit sad. "You've also have meet Lance Maxwell, he is what we like to call a mix between Frankenstein and android." Renee said in sort of smirk. "Wait, I'm going to need more details then that." Lilly said more confused then ever.

"I figured you would." Lee said. "You see, Lance died unexplainable once and Dr. Rhett Terry Vincent started to rebuild his body. The thing is, what the doctor couldn't get working or replace with another person's, he made artificially. So basically most of Lance is robotic." Renee said before she changed the profile. This time it was a male that Lilly could only guess to be some Doctor. The man's hair was slick back, with brown frame glasses, his eyes were a shade of light green, and his skin was kinda pale. "This is Dr. Angelo Jones, he's our personal doctor. Before you ask, he is human and he is a doctor of everything basically." Renee said.

The profile changed to a female, she had black hair with slightly tan skin, her eyes were the shade of sapphire blue. "This is Dr. Jones's assistant, Nancy Duncan." Renee Said. "So she is a nurse basically?" Lilly asked. "Yes and no, she is just as smart as and has all the degrees as Dr. Jones. There is just more men here then women and she said she didn't want to be the head doctor." Renee said before she changed the profile. This one was of a man with his hair jet black, pulled back into a braid ponytail.

His eyes were a shade of dark green that reminded her of emeralds and his skin was tan. "Aiko Saotome, he is our Martial Arts expert. He is the one that will be teaching you everything you need to know about hand to hand combat and how to defend yourself it need be." Renee said. "Wait, what do you mean defend myself?" Lilly asked. "I had a feeling you would ask something like that, but was expecting a different one." Renee said. "Let me guess, you were expecting me to ask what you do here?" Lilly asked. Renee gave a small smirk and nodded.

"We are an organization that keep all the 'secrets' of the world in check." Lee said. Lilly was confused now and it must have been showing because Renee spoke up. "We keep the bad vampires, werewolves, mad scientist, etc in check, but some times they don't go down easy. But we are hopping a female agent might make them less intimidated." Renee said. "Who all goes normally?" Lilly asked. "Lance, Blake, and Victor go inside but Black Bird dose the driving." Renee said.

"I can see how that can be a bit of a problem." Lilly said. The profile changed again to another male with a mix of black with brown top hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown and his skin was a very light tan. "Sho Nara, blades expert. Though you'll mostly see him messing around with something, you mostly would think teenager stuck in a man's body." Renee said. Lilly let out a soft giggle as Renee changed the profile to a women.

This women had short red curly hair with some what tan skin. Her eyes were green like a green field, she reminded Lilly of the people she saw in pictures of Ireland. "Kimberly Kiyoko. She is our guns expert. Despite her looks, she is Japanese-Chinese-American." Renee said then changed the profile one more time. This time it was a very tan man with long black hair that went a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a light shade of brown and he was wearing some kind of necklace but Lilly couldn't see it because the picture cut it off a bit.

"Black Bird, he gets the vehicles and gear ready. He also dose most of the driving when the missions are far from the base." Renee said then the screen turned off. "There are other members but the come and go. We are trying to get permanent staff but it's getting a bit hard." Lee said. "OK, but how are you going to help me?" Lilly asked as she turned her head to look at Lee. "Well Ms. Stark, we've notice you've gone to several libraries. It's obvious that you have yet to find what you were looking for. We have a lot of books here that no other place has." Lee said. "Not to be rude Mr. Leon but what is the catch?" Lilly asked.

"I don't really think there is a catch, you go on the missions and we give you food, drinks, any medical stuff, full access to all of your books, and you get paid." Lee said. Lilly raised an eyebrow while Renee giggled a bit. "He forgot something though, if things are going a bit too much for you to handle you can always leave. We hope you will talk to use first though, but you can always leave." Renee said. Lilly nodded as all three of them stood up from the table. "OK, we have about seven hours and thirty minutes to get to Aiko." Renee said as she headed to the door.

Lilly followed Renee out the door and down the hall with Renee looking down at her pad every once in a while. Renee stopped in front of a door and opened it, as Lilly stepped in she saw a dojo. "Wow, this is amazing." Lilly said. "Just hope you never get lost." A male voice said as a man came into view. Lilly recognized him from the briefing as Aiko, Renee walked up to him and whispered to him.

As Renee turned around to leave, she smiled and started to walk. "You'll be training with Aiko for about for two hours, then we will be going to Sho." Renee said. As Renee walked out, she shut the door behind her. "What is the first thing that I'll be learning, Mr. Saotome?" Lilly asked. "We are going to start with the basics, then if we have time I'll teach you more." Aiko said.

As time went by, Lilly learned that martial arts came easy to her. By the time Renee came back, Lilly and Aiko were sitting on the floor breathing heavily. "Is everything OK?" Renee asked. "Yes, she is very talented." Aiko said. "Thank you, but you are also a very good teacher." Lilly said.

"You still got some lessons to go through, but you'll be more then able to take care of your self." Aiko said as him and Lilly stood up. Lilly smiled and waved to Aiko as she followed Renee out of the door. Lilly followed Renee up the hall and they enter a room with the walls covered with several different kinds of swords, knives, and daggers. Lilly walked into the center of the room looking around the room. "For heaven's sake, he is late." Renee said before she squealed.

Lilly turned around to see Sho walk into the room past Renee. "How many times do I have to tell you before you get it, keep your hands off my rear? Am I going to need to cut up that mop you call hair with one of your own blade?" Renee asked. "Oh relax Renee, you really need to go out and have fun. And don't hate the hair." Sho said. "If you cross the line with her. I'll be talking to Blake and Lance. And you know it will eventually get back to Victor." Renee said before turning to walk away. "Oh you are evil, Blake would yell at me for crossing the line with any female member. Lance would rag on me for crossing the line with any female. But Victor would go beyond yelling or ragging on me for it." Sho said.

"Just train her and you wont have to worry about it." Renee said before shutting the door behind her. Sho turned towards Lilly and smiled, he then grabbed a hair tie and put his hair up. "So, we are going to start you with daggers and then katana." Sho said as he wen to the wall and grabbed a pair of daggers. Two hours past and Lilly only was able to learn the basic skill to use the daggers. Lilly started to give the daggers back to Sho but he hold up his hands and shook his head.

"They are yours to keep." Sho said as he put his arms down. "Thank you." Lilly said then Sho handed two sheaths for the daggers. As Lilly put the daggers in their sheaths, Renee walked in. "How did it go?" Renee asked while walking up to be next to Lilly. "Good, we didn't get to katanas and we only covered the basics with daggers. But sense we only had two hours to do training, I think she learn very well." Sho said.

"Lets get you to Kimberly." Renee said as she and Lilly headed for the door. "I just wanted to get you out of there before he tries to ask you out on a date." Renee whispered. They headed down the hall about six doors down, then turned to the door on their right. When Renee opened the door and Lilly looked inside, inside was Kimberly prepping two hand guns. "OK Kim, she's all yours. If Sho comes in, you have permission to shoot him in the foot." Renee said with a smile.

"What will Lee do?" Kimberly asked. "I'll handle Lee, which isn't going to be too hard." Renee said as she started to head out the door. Kimberly did a soft laugh before she handed Lilly one of the hand guns. "How well do you know how to use a gun?" She asked looking very serious. "None, sorry." Lilly said looking apologetic.

"First thing, don't apologize to me for something they should have warned you about or for something that you were never taught. Second, don't give Sho a time of day. He flirts with anything that has tits, even me. The only reason why he doesn't come in while I'm in here is the last time he tried to flirt with a girl while I was teaching, I threaten to shoot off his man part." Kimberly said. "Wow, that would scare any one. Who was the girl?" Lilly asked while taking aim at a target that was hung up on the board. "Me." Kimberly said with a smile. Lilly eyes widened as she looked at Kimberly who was on her right. "Well, I told him on that day that if he ever interfere with a lesson in this room and I'm here I'll shoot them off." Kimberly said as she came around the table and behind Lilly.

"Now, take aim at the target." Kimberly instructed. Lilly did as she was told, she kept both eyes open as she did so. "Very good, most idiots close one eye when they do that." Kimberly said. "Then how will one know if something is coming at them, from that side that the closed if they do that?" Lilly asked. Kimberly laugh a bit before looking at the target.

"I smacked them on the side that they closed a couple of times before it got through their heads." Kimberly said with a mischief grin. Lilly gave a small giggle, "well I hope they learned by the end of the lesson." Lilly said. "Yes, but the side of their face was a bit red for a while. Some even walked away with bruises." Kimberly said. "I would bet." Lilly said. "Now for some one who knows little about guns, you knew at least some thing. When you pull back on that trigger, do not. I repeat do not, close your eyes." Kimberly instructed.

Lilly slowly pulled back on the trigger until it fired, she removed her finger off of the trigger and looked at the target. The bullet hole wasn't on the human shadow part but was on the paper it's self. It was in the upper left part just about 3 inches away from the head. "Not bad, not good either but I've seen much worse." Kimberly said. "Again, but this time I want you to aim for either the head or the center of the torso." Kimberly said.

This time Lilly aimed careful and pulled on the trigger a bit harder and quicker. When she looked it had hit between the neck and where the heart should be. "Much better, at least this time it's on the human part. But lets try again, this time I want you to keep shooting until that clip is empty and I want you to hit either in the head or chest. We are going to keep going until either you do it right or run out of time." Kimberly said. Lilly blew out a long and heavy sigh as she kept shooting. By the time Renee came back two hours later, Lilly had already empty ten clips and shot at ten targets.

"So, how did it go?" Renee asked. Lilly groaned and set the gun down on the table before she quickly walked out of the room. "That bad?" Renee asked Kimberly. "I see her take aim, but for some reason right when she is about to pull the trigger. Her body shifts a bit so she doesn't hit a vital organ." Kimberly said. "We told you to start her off easy." Renee said.

"We don't do easy, you never told me that you were going to send her on a mission right when she got here. I had stressed on how important it was that she been given a full 24 hours to be trained before she was sent on one." Kimberly said as she looked at Renee with anger. "Will she be able to handle the mission?" Renee said. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but if I were to guess. As long as she doesn't have to kill any one, she should be OK. But we all know how the missions can turn out to be like, I just hope the one she doesn't get threatened by the most is one of our own." Kimberly said. "You and me both." Renee said. Lilly was walking briskly down the hall way with her head down, she knew she messed up.

She was told to hit the head and the chest, but she just couldn't do it. Every time she tried to, even though she knew it was paper, she couldn't. It was like the paper became an actual person to her and she shifted her aim. She didn't want to kill any one and yet, that is what this place seem to be training her for. All the books in the world wasn't worth taking a life, not a single one.

She was so lost in thought she smacked into something hard but covered in a sort of leather slash rubber. Lilly ended up landing on her butt on the floor. "Ouch." Lilly said as she rubbed her rear. "You're new around here." a soft silky yet musky voice said. "Yes I'm new, but I don't know how long that will be." Lilly said then looked up to see who she had bumped into.

It was a man with tan skin and black hair pulled into a tight pony tail. His almond-shaped gray eyes were like two windows looking out an overcast sky. He was tall and masculine built, he had a little stubble on his face which made Lilly think of a drunk that forgot to shave. "Rough first day?" He asked. "You could say that, couldn't do anything right with Ms. Kiyoko." Lilly said.

At first the man looked at her confused then showed some form of understanding. "You mean Kim, don't worry. The worse is yet to come, but I'm sure you've already been warned." He said before turning around and walking away. Lilly couldn't believe it, most people will say the worse is over and he didn't even help her up. Lilly slowly got up just as in time to hear Renee's clicking heels coming up. "Sorry, she..." Renee had started to say.

"I can't take a life." Lilly blurted out as calmly as she could. "What do you mean?" Renee asked. "I mean I can't and I wont take a life." Lilly said. Renee looked at her for a bit then finally smiled. "That isn't what the guns training was for." Renee said.

"I'm confused then, why else would I need training for gun use?" Lilly asked. "Walk with me and I'll tell you." Renee said as she started to walk down the hall. Lilly walked side by side with her, listening to what she had to say. "Lilly, the gun training is for the tranquilizer guns. We just use real guns in the training because they have similar sounds. And so we don't waste tranquilizers. Make sense now?" Renee said. "In a way, yes. But at least now I know I don't have to take a life." Lilly said.

Both of them stopped in front of a door that Lilly recognized. "Well, we have to do a quick briefing about the mission then get your gear." Renee said as she opened the door. Inside Lee, Lance, Blake, Black Bird and the man that Lilly just bumped into were already sitting down at the table. "Ah, there you two are. Lets get this briefing out of the way as quickly as possible. Black Bird, you have everything ready for every one?" Lee asked. "Yes sir, everything is set and ready. Just waiting for the fire works to start." Black Bird as he stood up.

Lilly had walked in followed by Renee who closed the door, to which every one else stood up. "Well lets get, as you said, the fire works started." Lee said to which every one turned towards the door. Lance and Blake smiled while the man just stared with a cold look on his face. "Lance and Blake, you've already meet her but Victor and Black Bird, you have not. Every one, this is Lilly. The news member of the team... and she will be going on missions with the three of you. And I do mean actually going inside, not hanging out in the vehicle." Lee said. Lance's and Blake's jaws dropped, Black Bird smiled, as for the man (who Lilly now could guess was Victor) just stood there.

Everything was silent, at least for a little while, that was until Victor blew up. "What is wrong with you Lee? Sending a human with us, no offense Black Bird, but who also happened to be female? No way, I will not allow this!" Victor yelled. "It is not your choice to make, you left me no choice. These are your options, sense you always like to split up. Your choices are either stay as in one group or split up into groups with two people per group. That is all I can do now, if you choose to do the group with two people per group. Then you can choose amongst yourselves who is going into what group." Lee yelled everything but the last sentence. Victor stared long and hard into Lee's eyes before growling and sitting down. "Oh don't worry too much about her, she made Aiko tired." Renee pipped up.

Blake finally closed his mouth and walked over to her with a smile. "That's great, I couldn't do that. He kicked my butt two ways from Sunday." Blake said while genitally patting her shoulder. "Yeah, the big bad wo..." Lance had started to say then stopped. "It's OK Lance, she knows. Either she believes or not is unsure." Renee said. Blake let out a sigh of disappointment followed by Lance doing the same.

Victor on the other hand just let out a sarcastic snort. "She better start believing soon or she will be in for a rude awakening." Victor said. "Wow, you're getting more attention then a normal person. Here, sit between me and Lance, you'll be save there." Blake said as he directed her to a seat next to Lance. Lance smiled and patted the seat next to him like he was in third grade and wanted his new best friend to sit with him at lunch. Lilly giggled as she took the seat and Blake sat on the other side of her, between her and Victor.

"Well, lets get started. We all remember Duke." Renee said as the screen came down from the ceiling. When it turned on up came a guy in a cowboy hat. "Well, it' seems that Duke has been using Wolf's Bane again." Renee said. A low growl was heard coming out of Blake's throat. "Ummm excuse me, who is Duke and why is using Wolf's Bane bad?" Lilly asked.

"Sorry Lilly, Duke is a werewolf. I mean turns at a full moon werewolf, he has no control over it. Wolf's Bane can cause a werewolf to die, even Blake can possible die from it." Renee said. "There is no possible, I will. It kills us, period. Just some quicker then others." Blake said. "So, if it kills werewolves then how is he still alive?" Lilly asked. Everyone turned their head towards her with curiosity. "I mean you said he is using it again, which means he used it before but yet he is still alive. How?" Lilly said. "That is a good question, werewolves taking Wolf's Bane by it's self kills." Renee said.

"But if he adds something to the mix?" Lilly asked. "It's can still kill him one of these day if he keeps down the track he is on." Renee said. "So basic his mix is like what crack can do to humans, right?" Lilly asked. "Yes, but the thing I fear is that one day. He will just use it straight." Renee said. "Or worse, the full moon is next week" Lee said.

"So we need to get to him before then or what?" Victor said. "Or he might be died" Lee said. With out a word, Victor got up and headed out the door. Lilly watched after him but then looked at Lee. "Do we know where Duke is? How long will it take us to get there? And how soon can we leave?" Lilly asked. "Yes we do, it should take you 2 to 3 days to get there, and now if you want." Lee said.

Lilly nodded as she got up and head out the door, she closed it behind her and started down the hall. Each time she took a step her feet felt heavier and heavier. _What am I doing here? I have gone chasing down dreams that I've had. Joining some kind of group that thinks that it's members are a vampire, werewolf, and a version of a Frankenstein/android. And the vampire of the group down right hates me without having a good reason,_ Lilly thought to herself. Lilly sighed as she slowly stopped walking until she came to a halt. "I'm crazy, I have officially lost my mind." Lilly said in a hush whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victor had walked to the van already and was leaning against it. "What was Lee think? A human with a bunch of monsters, not just any human but a female." Victor said to himself. Victor knew that he wasn't upset because she was a human and he was vampire, but for the first time that he could remember he was attracted to some one. He had lost track of time, so much that he didn't even remember if he was once human. All he could think about now was her, how she looked at him when they bumped in the hall way.

Those soft almond-shaped sapphire eyes that hid slightly behind her blonde bangs. Her moon pale skin, her heart shape head, and her lightly pink bow-shaped lips. He had to quickly recover before he made himself look like an idiot. "But I did make myself look like an idiot, or should I say a big ass." Victor mumbled to himself. "Hey Victor, talking to yourself again?" a voice asked.

Victor looked up to see Black Bird standing near the van with two black gym looking bags in each hand. "You could say that, can I ask you something?" Victor asked. "You just did but go ahead." Black Bird said as he went toward the back of the van. Victor just rolled his eyes and looked at Black Bird for a bit. "How do you feel about the new recruit?" Victor asked as Black Bird opened the back door.

"Well, to be truthful, I can't really judge. She is new and she isn't here to replace any one. So, I don't have a problem with her." Black Bird said as he put the bags in the back of the van. "But she is human and a female, she'll get killed." Victor said with a small growl in his voice. Black Bird just smiled at Victor for a bit before turning and shutting the door. "What?" Victor asked getting slightly annoyed. "You got a thing for her." Black Bird said as he started to walk to the other side of the room.

"That is just ridicules." Victor said while following Black Bird. "Really now? I don't remember you being just as hot headed about any other member of the group joining. Every time we get another member, you are a jerk to them, but you don't throw as much as a fit as you are now." Black Bird said as he grabbed five walkie talkies off of a shelf where they were charging. "I don't throw fits." Victor said angerly. All Black Bird did was chuckle while walking back to the van, this van was different from the one that they picked up Lilly in. This one had tinted windows in the back seats, a special wall to separate the back seats from the front, so basic the whole back dark as the deepest part of a cave.

It had three rows of back seats, all of which was cover with a soft fabric. Black Bird thank goodness that they had special licenses plates that made it impossible for police or highway patrol to stop them and even if they did. When they ran the plates they would get yelled at for stopping the vehicles. Black Bird realized that Victor was still going on about how Lilly was coming with them. "Victor, if you want to keep her safe and out of the loop. Just put her with some one who will keep her safe, like Lance." Black Bird said.

When Victor didn't say anything, Black Bird stopped and turned around to him. Black Bird recognized the look on Victor's face, it was a mix between thinking hard and still pissed. Black Bird just rolled his eyes, turned around, and walked the rest of the way to the van. He entered through the driver's side and put the walkie talkies in the little charger consul sitting between the driver's and front passenger's seat. Once all of them were set in the their places, Black Bird turned to get out of the driver's side to see Victor standing by the door with a big smile on his face.

Black Bird looked at Victor a bit worried of what evil plot he put in his head. "Victor, don't do anything you might regret later." Black Bird said with a stern look on his face. Victor just looked at him but his smile slowly started to fade as he heard Blake, Lance, and Lilly's voice coming closer. "If you mean by scaring her off, I'll do it if I need to but only if I need to." Victor said to Black Bird as softly as he could. Victor then walked around and entered to the back passenger's side door.

"Would you like to sit up front?" Lance asked Lilly as he got ready to climb into the back. Lilly peeked her head into the back it was dark and for that Lilly smiled. "If it is OK with every one, I would like to sit back here with you guys. I haven't been sleeping well and back here will give me the chance to be able to catch up on it." Lilly said looking at Lance and Blake. "OK, hope you sleep well." Lance said as he crawled in the first row of the seats. Blake let Lilly crawl in next, as she crawled in she was going to head for the back until she saw Victor laying down.

Lilly choose to then crawl into the second row and position herself to have her head on the widow. Blake came in next and sat in the front seat next to Lance, then shut the door. The whole van was pitch black, Lilly thought sense she was the only person in the second row she would lay down. She could feel the van shifting but the engine wasn't on, she figured it was going up through the way they came down earlier. Lilly slowly closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Blake just looked back to the second seat, even though it would be pitch black to a normal pair of eyes, he could see just fine. He waited for him to see the steady rise and fall of her chest to tell if she was asleep. "Victor, are you going to chase her away too?" Blake asked softly. "I don't see how that is any of your concern." Victor whispered back. "It is if she wants to stay and you are trying to chase her away." Blake snapped but tried to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Why do you chase any human that joins us inside the missions away?" Lance asked. Blake looked at Lance, he was still sitting forward. Blake could tell that Lance couldn't see in the dark as well as him and Victor could. "If I told you the truth, you would be pissed as well as not believe it." Victor said. "Try us." Blake said.

Victor did not sit up but just looked up at the roof of the van, he always thought it was useful that he could see so well in the dark. "Think about it, we are the things people either fear because we are monsters or fantasies about because they don't know how much we are monsters. Throw a human into the mix, it's bound to turn out wrong. We are what nightmares are made of, humans should never be brought into our world. I don't think she believes we are what we tell her and what do you think will happen when she realizes we were telling the truth the whole damn time?" Victor asked. When Victor didn't hear an answer he took it as the other two got what he was saying. _It would be too much to ask for her to stay_, Victor thought to himself. The three just sat there in silent for the most part while Lilly slept.

Lilly knew she was having a weird dream again, she was in a white room with only one door. Lilly's heart started to race, the last time she had any dream close to this one was when the dragons appeared. All of a sudden she felt something soft and fuzzy rubbing against her leg, she looked down to see a baby white lion cub. Lilly's heart started to slowly go back to a normal rhythm, as she keeled down and picked up the cub. "Aren't you so cute, where did you come from?" Lilly asked more to herself.

"In time, my dear." The little cub said. Lilly's eyes widen and she set the cub down, she quickly stood up and started to back away from it. "This is one weird dream, I'm dreaming that a white lion cub is talking to me." Lilly said to herself. The cub just sat there looking at her for a bit before turning it's head to her left. Lilly was scared to follow but looked, there was a baby black panther that bowed it's head towards Lilly.

Lilly looked back at the lion cub and saw next to it a Siberian tiger, not a baby one. But slowly all of them started to fade and the room was starting to fill with what looked like blackness goo. Lilly did the first thing that came to her mind, which was run for the door. She pulled and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. She then tried to push and it still wouldn't move, finally Lilly kicked the door as hard as she could.

The door sprung open and a sort of suction pulled her through the door way. Lilly then sprung up to a full sitting position and she realized where she was, she was in the van. Her eyes had some what adjusted to the darkness in the van. She saw Blake and Lance looking back at her with concern in their eyes. "Sorry, bad dream. Sorry." She said.

"That's all you have to remember, it's just a bad dream. Remember that while you are dreaming, the power to control dreams are within you." Lance said. Lilly nodded slightly as she felt eyes staring at her from behind, she slowly turned around to see Victor sort of glaring at her. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." Lilly said. When he said nothing, she just layed back down. She had troubles falling back to sleep, but she at least closed her eyes.

She could feel all of their eyes watching her, which she couldn't tell if it was creepy or not. Then she felt some one breathing near her ear as the smell of something citrus came to her nose. "Lilly, if anything bad happens. We'll be here to protect you and if it looks like you are having another nightmare, we'll wake you. You can relax and get some rest, we'll be here." Blake's voice whispered into her ear. Lilly smiled to that and could feel her muscles slowly relaxing. She heard a squeak before she fell asleep, she figured it was Blake going back to his seat.

This time as Lilly fell asleep and slept, no more dreams came. As a matter of a fact, she didn't dream at all. Lilly woke up to the smell of cheeseburgers in the van and she slowly sat up to feel something drop to her hips. She looked down to see a long trench coat laying there. "Hey sleepy head." Blake said with a smile.

"How long have I've been out?" Lilly asked as she tried to figure out who's coat was laying at her hips. "I'd say about twelve hours, give or take." Blake said. "Wow, really? I've never slept that long before." Lilly said. She then realized who's trench coat was covering her, it was Victor's. Lilly looked back at him, which he had just token a big bite out of a hamburger.

"You hungry? We didn't know if you were a vegetarian or something so we just got you a cheeseburger. If you are, we could always stop some where else and get you a salad or something." Blake asked which made Lilly turn back to look at him. "Yes I'm hungry, no I'm not a vegetarian." Lilly said. Blake handed her a cheeseburger and smiled as she took a bite out of the burger. "Any more bad dreams?" Lance asked as he munched on a fry. Lilly shook her head as she chewed then swallowed down her bite.

"Nope, no more." Lilly said then took another bite. _Good_, Victor thought. Lilly smiled at Blake and Lance as they ate their burgers and fries. When they were finished, Lilly looked back at Victor and smiled. "Thank you for covering me with your coat, do you want it back?" Lilly asked as she gathered it up.

"Use it if you need to." Victor said as he layed back down. Lilly frowned a bit then just gently set Victor's coat near his feet, he started to raise his head and Lilly quickly turned around in her seat to face forward. Blake smiled a bit before looking at Lance, Lance just shakes his head a bit. _Idiot is going to get himself smacked_, Lance thought to himself. "Don't pay much attention to him, he might seem big and bad but... well the bad part is right, big not that much." Blake said with a wink at Lilly.

Lilly giggled a bit as she blushed, after which she heard a growl come from the back which only made her snicker. Victor sat up only long enough to grab his coat and pull it over him like a blanket. Victor could smell her scent on his coat, though he would never say or make any noise to show that he liked it. It smelled of roses, soap, and something else that he couldn't place but liked. He pulled the coat over his head and closed his eyes, he could hear Lance and Blake talking back and forth.

He didn't care for what they were talking about, until he heard something that perked his interest. "So Lilly, tell us a bit about yourself. Where did you come from? Why did you choose to join us?" Blake asked. "Ummm I originally came from Arizona but I've been traveling a lot. I guess the reason why I choose to join you guys is because I need help with something." Lilly said. "What do you need help with?" Blake asked. "That's something that I don't really feel comfortable to talk about yet." Lilly replied.

Blake was about to press for more information when he heard a grunting noise from Victor. "If she doesn't wish to talk about herself, don't press for more information. Besides, we don't even know how long she will be with us." Victor said. Lilly was starting to get annoyed, what was his problem with her. He didn't even know her and she didn't even do anything to him, well yet. "Victor, you are talking more than usual." Lance said now finally turning around.

That was how most of the ride went, if they weren't asleep. They were talking to each other with Victor every once in a while saying something. And each time Victor said something, he shoved his foot deeper and deeper in his mouth. Eventually Lilly just started to ignore him, she learned that Lance use to be on a track team when he was younger. Blake told her about the different kinds of werewolves there were, which Lilly only nodded and smiled.

It seemed like every thing was going well, until they came to a stop and Blake opened the door. It was night outside, they were right outside a log cabin in the middle of the woods. Lilly looked around and started to shiver, it was cold outside. The van felt so warm, maybe because there were four people in a closed space. The next thing she knew there was a long trench coat be wrapped around her, she recognized it.

It was Victor's, Lilly looked up to see him standing next to her. Black Bird came running around to the others with four walkie talkies. "OK, the channel is already set, they are charged, so there shouldn't be a reason any of you can't check in every once in awhile or when you find something to report." Black Bird said as he handed every one one. "So, how are we doing the teams?" Lance asked. "You'll be going with Ms. Stark, Me and Blake will be going inside the house and you two will be looking around outside. If you find anything, radio it in." Victor said after clipping his walkie talkie to his him along with two guns to his back side.

Before any one had a chance to say anything Victor started for the house, leaving Blake to chase after him. "Shall we?" Lance asked pulling Lilly's attention to him. Lance was smiling at her holding out an arm gesturing the direction he would like to go. Lilly smiled and whiled side by side with him as the circle around the house. It seemed like a normal log cabin in the woods.

But then they both heard a loud crack sound, they both looked around and it seem dead quiet. Then they heard it again but this time Lilly fell down into what seem like a tunnel. "Lilly, are you alright?" Lance shouted down to her. "Yeah, besides being really dirty and maybe got dirt on Victor's coat I'm good." Lilly said as she stood up. "Hang on, I'll get a flash light and some rope." Lance said.

"OK, hurry back." Lilly shouted back. As Lance ran to grab a flashlight and some rope, Lilly looked around but the tunnel was dark. Lilly started to hear noise that some one was walking around in the tunnels, as she looked around to see where it was coming from. Then Lilly heard some noise above her followed by a light being shined down on her. "Lilly, is everything OK?" Lance said as he looked down at her.

Lilly looked around to see she wasn't to far down, she then looked and saw that the tunnel went in two different directions. "Hey Lance, which way is to the house?" Lilly asked as she looked up at him. "That way." Lance said after a while pointing to the opposite way from where Lilly had heard the noise come from. "Do me a favor, drop down the flashlight, tie the rope to something, and climb down here." Lilly said. "Are you crazy? You shouldn't be down there in the first place, I'm going to lower the rope and help you out of there." Lance said.

Lilly didn't like this, she expected that from Victor, but Lance was sweet. "You got two choices, you can either do what I said or I'm going on in the dark tunnel without you." Lilly said. She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth, she didn't want to be mean or rude to him. Lance just looked down at her for a bit, then with a sigh he walked away. A few seconds later, the bottom of the rope dropped down followed by Lance coming down.

"I'm taking lead though." Lance said as he lead Lilly away from the house. "Please don't be angry with me, technically we are doing as Victor asked." Lilly said as she followed him. "And how is that?" Lance asked. "He said we should check out side the house, all we are doing is checking out this tunnel away from the house. It's not like we are going against his rules, we are just checking to see where this lead too." Lilly said. "You've got a weird way of viewing this." Lance replied.

"Maybe, but if Victor gets angry about this. I'll deal with him." Lilly said. Lance just chuckled to that and continued on, it wasn't long when they came to a ladder. "This doesn't look that old, it looks like some one stepped on it recently too." Lilly pointed out as Lance shined the flashlight on the steps. "Yes, it dose. We should radio this in." Lance said as he reached for his walkie talkie. Before Lance realized it, Lilly was already half way up the ladder.

"Lilly, wait." Lance called in after her. She had opened the door up at the top and looked around. It looked like a den of some kind, there was a fire blazing in the fire place. Lilly finished climbing the ladder and walked around in the den. "Lilly, we should really call this in." Lance said as he joined her.

"Call it in now, I just wanted to see where this lead to." Lilly said as she felt the warmth of the fire. Victor and Blake were inspecting the inside of the cabin, when he heard something on the walkie talkies. "Hey Victor, in here." Blake shouted from the back of the cabin. Victor walked to where he heard Blake's voice, he was in a bedroom that was in the back and on the floor was a bloody mess with a werewolf corpse laying on the floor. Victor looked at it for a while then his nose crinkled up, he didn't notice it before but the blood coming from the werewolf smelled funny.

"I'm sure you can already tell, his blood smells all sorts of wrong." Blake said. "Yeah, the question is why." Victor said. "I'll get the team to come here and pick it up. We'll find out why back at the base." Blake said. As Blake called in the corpse, victor notice a set of bloody foot prints to a corner of the room. As he followed them, he notice a handle on the floor.

As Victor grabbed the handle he put his hand over one of his guns. He flung open the door and drew his weapon half expecting to see some kind of danger. But all he could see his steps and darkness. Putting his gun back in its holster, Victor started down the steps. He came to an abrupt halt when he heard Lance's voice over the walkie-talkies.

"Victor, do you hear me?" Lance's voice asked. Victor grabbed his walkie-talkie and clicked on his flashlight. "What is it?" Victor asked only slightly annoyed. "You weren't listening, figures. Lilly had fallen down into a tunnel, don't worry she's fine. But then we followed it and we are at this cabin that looks like it might be on the property." Lance said. If Victor could put words to a he was feeling, he would say that all the blood drain from his body.

Victor then heard footsteps behind him and when he looked up he saw Blake. "I heard, what you want to do?" Blake asked him. "Go outside and track them to where she fell. I'm going to follow this and see where it leads." Victor said. "And?" Blake asked. "After you get there, see if you can track them above ground." Victor said becoming even slightly more annoyed.

Blake just perked up an eyebrow before turning and walking away. As Victor walked through down the steps he let the door slam shut. That's when he lost it, he walked as fast as he could mumbling mostly to himself. "God I hope Lance can keep her safe until I can get there." Victor said out loud.

As Victor moved along the tunnel, he noticed the tunnel starting to get brighter. "That must be where she fell in." Victor said.


End file.
